itsalaughproductionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Filmmaking
"Filmmaking & Fear Breaking" is the 15th episode in Season 1 of Austin & Ally. It aired on May 20, 2012. The episode got 3.049 million viewers. That is a HUGE Disney Channel ratings record in the past year Overview Dez is filming his first big movie named Claws (Dun Dun Dun) and the whole gang jumps in to help. Austin nabs the starring role, Trish play lots of characters and Ally offers to help out with props. However, when it's Austin's turn for his big scene, something triggers a childhood fear of umbrellas and that causes Austin to panic and quit on doing Dez's movie. The cause of Ally's stage fright is also revealed to Austin. Austin's Fear Story: Austin and his class went on a field trip to the beach and they all brought umbrellas in case it rained, Austin was going to try to fly by using his umbrella, but when the hook got stuck on his belt, a gust of wind came and the umbrella flew away taking his pants with it, exposing his truck boxers to the class, everyone laughed at his humiliation and runs away. Ally's Fear Story: Ally signed up to a music audition, the inspector said that she only had one chance to make to the big time, when her audition starts, she was so afraid of ruining her one chance, she lost it. The piano makes a chomping mouth and tries to eat Ally, everyone laughs at her cowardliness, when she screams, she realizes it was a hallucination, she asks for a second chance, but dosen't get one. Synopsis The episode opens with the pop-star and the songwriter at a piano in the showroom of Sonic Boom challenging each others ability to play an undetermined classical musical piece. Ally claims she can play the tune in her sleep. Then Austin challenges her to play it one-handed, and Ally responds by recording it on her cell phone, and sending the results to him despite the fact that they're sitting next to each other. Suddenly Trish walks in with Dez, and announces that she has another new new job -- this time in a movie being made by Dez. The movie is named "Claws Dun Dun Dun," and is about a giant sand crab that threatens Miami. Dez insists on having the musical sting "Dun Dun Dun" as part of the title. He picks Austin to play Troy, the brave young lifeguard, who saves a girl on the beach, along with the rest of the town, and Trish to play "Girl #2," who originally gets killed, until she threaten Dez if she doesn't live until the end of the movie, and a character based on Ally named "Sally." Though his originally choice for that role is Selena Gomez, he offers the role to Ally instead, who naturally declines because of her stage fright. {C}Austin tries to talk Ally into being in the movie anyway, citing the lack of an audience. But when he tells her about the manner in which her character gets killed she's even less willing to join the cast. Dez last choices for roles include Nelson who plays a scared little boy and one of two women to play the girl saved by Troy, one named Brittany and the other named Mildred. When he finds out the older one is the one named Brittany, he picks Mildred, although Brittany is later hired as a stunt double for Trish. Meanwhile, Dez seeks somebody to make props for the movie, and Austin suggests that Ally take the job, since she has no social life. After much persuasion, they both convince her to become the prop girl. Before shooting one of the scenes, Ally shows Dez one of her props, an elaborate lighthouse made mostly of popsicle sticks, with a working beacon, which he surprisingly rejects. During the filming of the scene, Austin carries Mildred onto the beach, and puts her down in the sand, but when Dez insists that he put her on a rug beneath an umbrella, he suddenly quits his movie. Ally finds Austin in the Sonic Boom office trying to compose a song, and finds out he's afraid of umbrellas. In the first flashback of the episode, Austin claims that in the fourth grade, he and his class went on a field trip to the beach and they all brought umbrellas in case it rained. Austin was going to try to fly by using his umbrella, but when the hook got stuck on his belt, a gust of wind came and the umbrella flew away taking his pants with it, exposing his truck boxers to the class, everyone laughed at his humiliation and runs away. After the end of the flashback, Dez storms in looking for them, and tells give Ally a pair of claw crackers, telling her that she needs to make a gigantic version as a new prop, and then runs out. Realizing that his fear simply grew out of a negative memory involving umbrellas, Ally tries to counter the fear by providing positive experiences, which include his favorite things; cheerleaders, pancakes, and LeBron James. Lacking LeBron himself, she hires his limousine driver. Unfortunatley, one of Florida's infamous quick-moving storms spoils her effort and sends the umbrella around the mall chasing Austin until it rips off his pants once again. Following this ordeal, Austin becomes concerned that the rain will ruin the movie shoot, but Dez decides that his character will wear an umbrella hat. When Austin tries to talk Dez out of making him wear one, he insists the umbrellas are symbolic of protection, and thus fit his charcter perfectly. Knowing he's still terrified of doing the movie, Ally decided to reveal the origins of her stagefright. Roughly two years earlier, she signed up to a musical audition, supervised by a cruel scout from New York City who said that she only had one chance to make to the big time. When her audition starts, she was so afraid of ruining her one chance, she panics. Her hands began to tremble and the piano suddenly sprouts teeth that start chomping at Ally and tries to eat her. Everyone laughs at her cowardliness, when she screams, she realizes it was a hallucination, she asks for a second chance, but dosen't get one. Convinced that Ally's backstory of her stage fright is far more pathetic than his umbrella incident, Austin decided to return to the movie, only to find the beach is now cluttered with umbrellas. Futhermore Dez rejects Ally's giant claw cracker. Austin tries in vain to avoid them as he runs on the beach to attack the monster. He uses an oar to battle the sand crab, but it breaks. He then picks up another de-facto weapon, which much to his dismay turns out to be a wrapped up umbrella. Nevertheless he remains in character, and Ally smiles in the background as she realized he may have overcome his phobia. The movie ends with Austin delivering cheezy dialogue right before being splattered with his innards, which is cut to Team Austin reviewing a copy of the movie, before he submits it to the film festival. Dez reveals that he knew about Austin's phobia and deliberatley uses it to his advantage, and also deliberatly annoys Trish, and angers Ally when he reveals he never used any of her props. Trish, however decides to use Ally's giant claw cracker on Dez in retaliation. The episode ends with a series of failed takes from Dez's movie, which includes Ally trying to sneak one of her props in various scenes, Trish overacting, and Austin paraphrasing various other movie lines from the 1970's, 1980's, and 1990's as he's about to kill the monster crab. Cast Main Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Wade Guest Cast *Miles Elliot as Young Austin *Sam Adler as Young Dez *Cole Sand as Nelson Trivia *Austin makes a reference to Star Wars when he says at the end of the episode, in the Claws gag reel, "Claws, I am your father". *Dez makes a mention of Selena Gomez (Known for her acting on Wizards of Waverly Place) when he mentions that Selena Gomez was his first person to have considered for the songwriter, Sally, in Claws. *According to Dez, he only wears boxers with trucks on it. *Austin was de-pantsed in this episode showing truck boxers (which Dez confirms is all he wears). *2nd time someone commets that Austin's middle name is Monica (Burglaries & Boobytraps) *Nelson's first appearence since Tickets & Trashbags. *Not many people appear to need someone to check out their items during the first time period of the beginning of the episode. *The smoothie Ally had in her hand was from a smoothie store in the mall, Zinga Juice, a spoof of Jamba Juice. *Uncredited roles inclue Brittany, Mildred, Dez's script supervisor, the two cheerleaders, LeBron James' limo driver, and the rejected girl who played the piano before Ally. Category:Austin & Ally Episodes (Season 1) Category:Austin & Ally Episodes